My Prince
by sincerelyLen
Summary: After a Disney Movie Marathon, Sakura begins to contemplate which Disney Prince better suits her taste in romanticism and if Fairytales truly exist…  SPOILERS for Tangled


**Title:** _My_ _Prince  
_**Date:** December 15, 2010  
**Summary:** _After a Disney Movie Marathon, Sakura begins to contemplate which Disney Prince better suits her taste in romanticism and if Fairytales truly exist…  
_**Pairing: **_Sasuke/Sakura minor Naruto/Hinata  
_**Rating:** K+  
**Themes:** Romance/Humor  
**WARNING:** _Tangled_ SPOILERS

* * *

**My Prince**

Haruno Sakura stared at the television blankly. An upbeat, feel-good song had begun playing with the coming of the credits but the young woman hardly paid any attention, her mind wandering in far-off thought as she summarized the ten animated movies she had just watched – close to twenty hours worth of adventure, humor, drama, and romance. The magic of it all left Sakura quirking her lips upward in reminiscence of her childhood and the youthful dreams she once had of finding her own Prince Charming.

The lift of her smile immediately disappeared, dipping downward into a soft pout.

_Oh_, how she _envied_ those Disney Princesses and their _too-good-to-be-true_ fairytales.

A soft sigh escaped her lips as she leaned back into her feather pillows, crossing her arms petulantly over her chest, "…I've got the adventure in my life – _life-threatening_ adventure that comes with being a kunoichi," She tilted her head thoughtfully, looking up at the ceiling, "And Naruto provides _more than enough_ humor for me," Her fingers began to tap against her arms, "And drama is a constant whenever it concerns the Rookie Nine…and Ino," She blew a pink lock from her face in frustration, "…All I'm missing is the romance…And the Princess Status?"

She shook her head, trying to dispel her childish thoughts, but they stuck firm to her mind as her emerald-green gaze fell on the stack of DVD cases sitting at the foot of her bed. Instantly she was reminded of the ten fairytale adventures she had just witnessed during a rare vacation day away from the Konohagakure no Sato Hospital.

"…Is having a Prince Charming even possible?" Sakura asked herself skeptically, "…Or too good to be true?"

A soft knock sounded against her bedroom door and before Sakura could respond the entryway had opened and Uchiha Sasuke's head appeared, dark eyes quickly assessing her and her surroundings before steadily connecting his probing stare with her confused one.

"Sasuke-kun?"

"You've been in your room all day," Sasuke stated simply, opening the door a little wider.

Sakura blushed lightly, hoping she hadn't given her roommates the impression that she was completely lazy, "…Oh, yeah…Just catching up on my movies…"

The Uchiha's eyes flickered to her television, which had returned to a bright, pitchy-tuned menu screen; he opened his mouth, hesitated, then looked at her again, "The _dobe_ was worrying since you didn't come down to dinner."

"Oh," She giggled, "Sorry about that…I guess I lost track of the time…"

"…I saved a plate for you," Sasuke replied, already turning to leave, "In case you're still hungry. It's in the oven."

Smiling softly, Sakura managed a grateful, "Thank you," earning a short pause from the ex-Avenger and a soft, "Hn," in response.

With a thoughtful smirk, deciding to conduct a small mental experiment, Sakura turned off her television and stood from her bed, stretching from stiffness before heading downstairs to sate her growling stomach.

"…Maybe Prince Charming does exist. I wonder which one really fits _my_ interests…"

* * *

Dinner had been a lonely affair the night before because of her late Disney Movie Marathon. Naruto, Sai, and Sasuke had been nowhere in sight and she assumed that they had all returned to their respective rooms to sleep – understandable since they had their own Missions to complete while she had the day off from the Hospital.

So, Sakura made it her own personal mission to rise bright and early and make a large breakfast for her boys. Eggs, pancakes, toast, bacon, sausages, and hash browns with freshly brewed coffee and hand-squeezed orange juice – chakra-enhanced strength certainly helped with _that_ – on the side.

Sakura mechanically went about her morning routine with a soft smile. Living in one house with three men warranted a routine and it was typical for either her or Sasuke to be in charge of breakfast preparation while Naruto and Sai were in charge of lunch. Dinner was a free-for-all depending on what and how much someone wanted something to eat based on votes.

Again, Sakura's mind began to wander, her movements beginning to sway in a graceful manner as a tune began to bubble up to the forefront of her mind.

First it was a light humming as she flipped the pancakes with a flick of her wrist, then the words spilled out in a soft, "…_Someday my prince will come_…" She giggled and shook her head, amused with herself, just as Naruto stumbled into the kitchen, clearly following his nose as the aroma of breakfast captured him.

"…Something smells _good_! Morning Sakura-chan," Naruto moaned delightedly as he took a seat at the dining room table, followed closely by Sasuke and then Sai, who appeared five minutes later.

"Good morning," Sakura sang, a wide grin on her face, earning three quirked brows which she promptly ignored.

"…Is something the matter with Ugly?" Sai questioned.

Sai received a short glare, courtesy of the Medical Kunoichi, before she turned away and continued her cooking, her humming softer than before but still audible to the men of Team Kakashi.

"…You seem…_happy_?" Naruto ventured hesitantly, afraid to bring her good mood down.

Sakura only hummed a little louder in response, her mind going back to the night before and the resolution she made about Disney Princes and their real-life counterparts. She was determined to find a Prince Charming – or see if one such man existed – and to do so would mean keeping a Disney Princess mentality.

Right?

She set the plates of food in the middle of the table, ignoring Sasuke's, Naruto's, and Sai's curious stares, before flouncing off with a piece of bacon in her right hand and patting Naruto's blonde head with her left.

"_A dream is a wish your heart makes, when you're fast asleep…_" She paused at the kitchen's exit, "By the way, thanks for your concern last night, Naruto," And then she disappeared, soft humming trailing after her, "_No matter how your heart is grieving, if you keep on believing, the dream that you wish will come true…_"

Naruto stared at the doorway in utter confusion before turning his royal-blue eyes on his companions, "What is she talking about? Concern? Did something happen to Sakura-chan?" His worry turned into panic, "I knew I shouldn't have taken the late patrol shift!"

"It's nothing _dobe_," Sasuke snapped, though he wasn't typically glaring at Naruto as usual – he was staring at his empty plate, "She's in a good mood; don't question it, just let it go."

Naruto, still confused, didn't look convinced, but dropped the subject, hesitantly taking a bite of his breakfast, the tasty meal filling his senses and wiping everything else from his mind in mere seconds as he eagerly dug into his food. Sai silently observed the blonde with bemusement before switching his gaze to Sasuke, finding the ex-Avenger to be watching the same doorway Sakura disappeared through. When Sasuke caught Sai staring the ANBU member was rewarded with a glare – one that prompted him to follow suit in eating his breakfast and a mental note to analyze his teammates' behaviors for later.

* * *

Unfortunately for Sakura, her new personal mission in discovering a real-life Prince Charming was becoming an obsession that had her deviating from her priorities. The pink-haired medic sat in her Office, daydreaming with a far-off glaze in her eyes, paperwork half-finished on her desk.

"…I don't really know much about Snow White's and Cinderella's Princes…" Sakura murmured, tapping her pen against her knee, "…Just that they fell in love with Snow White and Cinderella on _first sight_…Is there such a thing as _love at first sight_?"

"Yeah," A feminine voice answered confidently, Sakura calmly twisting in her chair to regard the newcomer with a raised brow, "The two of us and the entirety of our female classmates fell in love with Uchiha Sasuke on first sight."

Sakura rolled her eyes in amusement, "I'd likely categorize that as _physical_ _attraction_ or _child's crush_, not _love_."

A shrug, "_You _still love him, don't you?"

Smirk gone, Sakura glared heatedly, "Alright, why are you here, _Pig_?"

Yamanaka Ino chuckled as she took a seat on the edge of Sakura's desk, flipping her golden locks over one shoulder, "_Touchy_ _touchy_. Can't I drop by and see my best friend in the whole wide world?"

Sakura only raised her brow in response, clear doubt etched on her expression.

Ino put a hand to her heart, "_Ouch_, Forehead, _ouch_."

"Spit it out, Ino," Sakura replied with a smirk as she began to jot down notes in her report, "I have work to do."

"Ah, yes," The Mind-User stated, "Mumbling about Princes and _love at first sight_. My reasons for being here are trivial to _this_ new development; what are _you_ up to, Billboard Brow?"

"I'm not _up_ to _anything_, Ino," Sakura answered, albeit a little defensively, "Just _thinking_, is all."

"Right, right," The platinum-blonde replied sarcastically as she inspected her nails, "Fine, _don't_ share, I won't pry – _but_ I will say _this_ – Out of _all_ those Disney Heroes, Prince Philip is one bad-ass _hunk_."

Sakura laughed a laugh that flushed her entire face, "…Didn't think he was much your type, _Pig_."

"_Please_; dreamy eyes, nice build, _and_ knows how to handle a sword to save a girl he _barely_ knows," She listed with a grin, "Yeah, _my_ kind of guy."

"Hmm, you got a point," Sakura agreed reluctantly, pushing her finished reports aside before picking up a clipboard to scan, "Kami, _all_ their actions would make any woman melt…"

Ino cackled loudly before she leaned over and placed her hand to her mouth, as if to share a confidential secret, "Oh, _all_ women fall to their charms. Why, just a few months ago _Tenten_ drunkenly admitted to me that her ideal guy resembled Mr. Li Shang from _Mulan_," Ino leaned back with a smirk, "Can't blame the girl though; for an animated shirtless man, I'd join _his_ army any day."

Sakura flushed, lightly embarrassed, "No argument here, I had the biggest crush on Shang _too_ when the movie first came out…"

"Really?" Ino responded with surprise, "I pegged you for an Aladdin-fan."

Sakura's blush merely deepened, "…Him too."

"Or a Prince Eric-fan," Ino continued to list with a thoughtful smile.

"…Okay, so I love pretty much _all _the Disney Princes!" Sakura pouted, placing her clipboard on the desk – completely forgotten – and crossing her arms over her chest protectively, "But who _doesn't_? They're all such…_good_ guys…_I_ want a guy like that!"

"_Every_ girl wants men like that," Ino consoled sympathetically, "Unfortunately, in our age group, we've got a lazy genius, a dense knucklehead, an uptight prodigy, and an ex-avenger that don't know the first meaning of _romance_."

"…I _know_…" Sakura sighed dramatically, leaning heavily into her chair, "Where's our gentle beast, bad-ass general, witty thieves, or charming princes?"

Ino's nose scrunched up in distaste, "At first I thought you were describing _Lee_…"

Sakura's eyes widened, "Kami, Lee-san may be the closest Prince Charming our Village has to offer!"

"…Um, don't think I'm fighting you for him…" Ino answered cautiously.

Sakura rolled her eyes, "No, that just means that there really is no such thing as a Prince Charming, or at least a very _slim_ chance of us ever coming across a man that exists like them."

"…That's depressing…" Ino sighed, mood deflating as she frowned.

Sakura's brows furrowed, "And I _so_ wanted to find my own _Eugene Fitzherbert_."

"Who?"

Sakura waved her hand dismissively, "My new massive crush, I'll let you borrow the DVD later."

"There's _another_ Prince to drool over?" Ino exclaimed, "What the hell Forehead? Why have you been holding out on me? Let me borrow the stupid DVD _now_!"

"No!" Sakura rolled her chair away from the crazed blonde, hands up in the air in challenge, "I've got to watch it another few hundred times; _seriously_ Pig; don't you know the Disney Crush Rules by now? I've yet to be sated!"

"Billboard Brow!"

* * *

Sakura was late to training since her new Disney obsession had completely taken over her lunch, _especially_ with Ino's unexpected appearance and the – pointless – conversation that it entailed. When she reached Training Ground Three, Sasuke and Naruto were already viciously sparring on one side of the clearing while Sai leisurely painted under the shade of the trees, his dark eyes occasionally flickering upward to discern who had the advantage in that particular point of the spar.

Sakura jogged up to the sitting male, emerald irises never straying from the spar between Sasuke and Naruto, her mind drifting away from _Disney_ and assessing the fact that her medical abilities were going to be needed with the way the two were going at each other.

"Sorry I'm late," Sakura muttered absently when she finally reached Sai, "I got…caught up."

Sai looked at her and then switched his gaze to the sun, "Still earlier than Kakashi, however."

Sakura chuckled, finally turning her full attention on the painter, "I suppose that's true. Did you want to spar then?"

Sai spared a brief moment to simply stare at Sakura and her bright grin before he nodded his head and began to stand, "Yes, Ugly, I'd like that."

The Medic's grin lessened with the use of her nickname but she let it slide as she spun on her heel and led the way to the unoccupied side of the clearing, "No limits then? And loser buys dinner?"

Sai inclined his head before crouching down in a ready-position, "Deal."

Sakura's body coiled readily, taut with tension, hands fisting tightly as her emerald eyes narrowed in assessment. It was at this inopportune moment in time that Sakura's _Disney_ thoughts began to bombard her and her brows furrowed in solemn irritation with where her line of thinking was taking her.

'_A Prince would _never_ fall for a girl like_ me…' Sakura thought as her fist connected with the ground, chunks of debris rising with the impact as she jumped away from the chaos, '_There's a _reason_ why they fall in love with princesses…'_

Sakura flipped to the side, avoiding an ink bird that had been heading straight for her. She cranked her fist back before dealing a blow to the black and white bird, thick liquid splattering across the area, painting her entire body in the inky substance.

'_Princesses are delicate…'_ Her thoughts continued as she felt her chakra scalpel surge from her pointed fingers, charging at Sai and swiping, barely missing skin and removing a thin strip of clothing from his body.

Sai retaliated with a thrown kunai, its sharp edge slicing against her cheek, but Sakura paid no attention to the blood now trickling from her new injury.

'_Princesses are kind…They don't have a short temper like I do…'_ Her brows unconsciously furrowed in strategy – she didn't like to lose – her nimble fingers already removing several explosive tags, the sizzling alerting Sai to her next move.

'_Princesses get along with everyone…'_ The tags flew to the sky, Sai escaping on a winged creation, but Sakura's precision and quick-thinking had him falling into her trap, leading him into the next thrown tags, its resulting explosion causing his winged animal to dissipate in ink, Sai's body free-falling back to the ground.

'_Princesses are pure hearted and gentle_…_'_ Sai spun in the air, already drawing up a safety, a lion emerging from the parchment and he grabbed on, his summons elegantly touching the ground and ensuring its master's safety. However, Sakura emerged with a yell, arm pulled back and glowing with blue chakra, before connecting with raised arms of defense, bones breaking under her strike.

'…_Princesses are beautiful…'_ Sai's flying body disappeared in a puff of smoke, replaced by a log that had splintered upon forceful contact of her fist. The Medic heard the attack before she could see it and small, winged creatures converged, slicing along her skin, creating gashes and blood spatters around her. With a grunt she punched the ground, earth coming up around her in protection, her heavy pants echoing in the small, dark, enclosed space. Her chakra was fluctuating with exhaustion and her body tensed as she felt the earth quake beneath her and a loud growl follow.

'…_I am _not_ a Princess…'_ And the earth shattered around her, the ink-painted leg of an elephant crushing her protection, rocks careening into her body…

…And all she saw was black…

* * *

"…Sai…happened? Supposed…_friendly_ spar…you _thinking_?"

"…said _no limits_…noticed…was distracted…not giving her _all_…"

Sakura tried to open her eyes, her entire body aching with pain, even as firm arms gently held her, cheek resting against a broad chest, before she felt herself being lifted.

"Sasuke! Where are you taking her?" Naruto yelped a few feet away.

"I don't think Ugly should be moved," Sai agreed, a hint of concern also lacing his monotone voice.

"We need to take her to the Hospital," Sasuke reasoned, his voice causing delightful tremors to travel through his chest and echo against the ear that leaned against it, "I think her arm's broken and you two _idiots_ arguing isn't going to help anything."

"_I _wasn't the one who _crushed _her!" Naruto exclaimed, pointing an accusing finger at the painter, "It was _him_."

"You didn't _save_ her either," Sai stated blandly, "It was Sasuke that removed her from further harm."

"Well _excuse me_ that I was so focused on my own fight," Naruto countered, waving his arms around wildly, "I didn't think one of my teammates was literally trying to kill another of my teammates!"

Sai looked offended, "I wasn't _trying_ to _kill_ Ugly–"

"_Enough_," Sakura groaned, her uninjured arm moving up to rub her throbbing head, "You're giving me a headache…"

"Sakura-chan!"

Finally, her eyes opened and they immediately connected with Sasuke's, the Uchiha staring down at her with furrowed brows before they skittered across her entire body with assessment. Sakura shook her head, dispelling thoughts and signaling Sasuke, her uninjured hand moving away from her head to push against his chest.

"Put me down, Sasuke-kun…I'm okay."

The ex-Avenger didn't look convinced, "You should go to the Hospital."

Sakura shook her head again, pushing harder against his chest when he began to walk to his desired destination, "I'm _fine_. I can fix myself up perfectly."

"Tch," Sasuke grunted, continuing on his way.

"_Sasuke_," Her tone was serious; her emerald eyes sharp with challenge and after a short glaring contest, Sasuke sighed before he carefully put her back on her feet, making sure she was completely steady before he removed himself from reach.

"Hn."

"…What happened?" Sakura asked, already allowing healing chakra to mend her broken arm; she flinched at the discomfort but kept her stare steady on her company.

"You were careless," Sai answered.

"He tried to kill you," Naruto responded, index finger pointing at the pale, ANBU member.

"So, I lost," Sakura decided to conclude, earning confused stares from Sai and Naruto and a glare of disapproval, courtesy of Sasuke; once her arm was healed, she dusted herself as best she could and gave a weak smile, "So…Dinner?"

* * *

Sai was right. She had been careless.

Team Seven was slowly making their way to Ichiraku's Ramen Shop – by vote of Naruto, while everyone else just mindlessly followed, all lost in their own thoughts. Sakura frowned as she stared at her torn clothes, caused by the impact of jagged rocks, some bruises blooming on her skin that she didn't feel like healing. Her mind had been wandering _a lot_ lately, thanks to her one day of _Disney_ Movie watching, leaving her head in the clouds and daydreaming of things that were too impractical to have – especially for a woman like _her_.

She sighed. All this Prince Charming business was making her _crazy_. She wasn't a Princess; this was the _real_ _world_, not some animated, fantastical _fairytale_; she had to _wake up_ and be _realistic_.

She was a _Kunoichi_, damn it!

A hand on her shoulder halted her steps and Sakura startled – cursing herself _once again_ for her runaway thoughts and lacking awareness – looking up to see Sasuke staring at her, his dark eyes piercing.

"…What?"

He stared a few more seconds before nodding his head in the opposite direction, her eyes trailing to follow his gaze, "The _dobe_ wanted us to wait a minute; he went to go pick up some flowers for the Hyuuga-girl."

True to his words, Naruto was bounding excitedly into the Yamanaka Flower Shop, loudly proclaiming his intentions which Sasuke and Sakura could see clearly through the large, glass windows. Sai was following after the blonde, mouth moving into what Sakura could only assume as questions for the action that was giving flowers.

"Her name's Hinata," Sakura finally responded, leaning against the wooden fence of the cobblestone pathway, "I'd think you'd know her name by now, especially with the way Naruto always talks about her."

Sasuke took a similar position next to her, arms crossed over his chest as he watched Naruto bounce from one row to the next, badgering Ino about flower meanings and the message he wanted to get across, "Hn."

Sakura's expression darkened, _'Typical Male…Yup, no such thing as Prince Charming in Konoha, that's for sure…Except maybe Naruto…And Lee…'_ Her features became more solemn, especially when she could feel dried blood on her forehead and dirt against her legs from the recent battle, "…Stop thinking about it, Sakura…"

Sasuke looked at her upon her mutter, curious and confused with her saddened expression, "…Sakura?"

She didn't regard him; just answered with a soft, "Hm?"

She watched as Naruto briefly pointed out the window towards her and Sasuke. Ino followed the direction of his finger and a small smirk formed on her beautiful features. Sakura could only assume that the platinum-blonde was remembering their earlier conversation and if she _dared_ to mention it to Sai and Naruto, Sakura swore there was going to be hell to pay.

Ino's mouth moved in response and Sakura's knuckles cracked. However, instead of amusement shining on both Ino's and Naruto's expressions for her current _Disney_ fixation, Ino looked sympathetic and Naruto looked surprised and confused…bordering on _angry_.

'_What the…?'_

And then Naruto was out of the shop, bundle of flowers in hand and stomping down the road to Ichiraku's, Sai trailing after him in confusion and Sasuke following without notice to the blonde's sour behavior.

Trailing her eyes back to the Flower Shop, Sakura narrowed her eyes suspiciously when Ino waved with a bright grin before returning to work.

"Ah, _hell_…What did that _Pig_ do _now_?"

* * *

Sakura hadn't felt hungry when she left the Training Grounds and seeing Naruto in a bad mood – on the verge of crushing his newly acquired bouquet of flowers – the Medic didn't feel like being in any male company – never mind the fact that she was a _bit_ jealous of Hinata's luck and that the flowers were basically mocking her with its…presence.

"I lost, you won," Sakura stated loudly, a little too bitterly than she wanted – even though the bitterness wasn't for her _losing…_stupid flowers – she dug into her pocket and placed the correct amount of money into Sai's hand, the painter completely puzzled, "Here's me holding up my end of the deal…I'm not too hungry so I'm just going to head home, don't stay out too late, bye!"

And Sakura was out of the Ramen Stand before a protest could escape any of their mouths.

* * *

"…I don't think Ugly is fine…" Sai stated as he took a seat beside Naruto, the blonde glaring at the countertop, "Perhaps we _should_ have taken her to the Hospital…"

"Of course she's not fine!" Naruto growled lowly, "I can't believe we've been so _blind_!"

Sasuke frowned, "What the hell are you talking about, _dobe_?"

"The signs!" Naruto exclaimed, shoving the bouquet into Sasuke's scowling face, "We weren't reading the signs! Underneath the underneath!"

"…I don't understand…" Sai answered.

Naruto let out a frustrated groan as he banged his head on the countertop – Ayame shooting an annoyed glance his way – he lifted his head, "This _morning_, the _happiness_, the _singing_! _Late_ to training! _Distracted_ during her spar! Guys! Sakura-chan is in freaking _love_!" His eyes widened as the words finally left his mouth, and then they narrowed with murderous intent, "I'll _kill_ the bastard!"

"Ugly…In love?" Sai contemplated, interests captured, "Those were signs…?"

Sasuke was tensed, glaring at Naruto, "And you know this, _how_?"

"Ino!" Naruto exclaimed, "_Best friend_, Ino! Of course Sakura-chan would tell _her_! Isn't that like some kind of Girl Code or whatever?"

"What did Ino _say_, exactly?" Sasuke pressed, onyx eyes still narrowed dangerously.

Sakura? In love? With _who_?

Naruto shook his head, as if the action would help him remember, "She was like '_Yeah, Sakura's been hung up over this sap named Eugene Fitzherbert lately…Don't mind any changes in attitude Naruto; it's just the hormones talking. Love and Romance just _does _that to girls…'_ Oh my Kami, when I find this-this _Eugene Fitzherbert_…What kind of name _is_ that? I'm going to throttle him!"

"Is he a shinobi?" Sai wondered aloud, "Faraway nobleman? Civilian perhaps? Who would fall in love with Ugly…?"

"_Shut up_, Sai," Sasuke snapped.

"What are we going to _do_?" Naruto shouted unnecessarily, "Sakura-chan can't be _in love_! She's too_ young _and too _innocent _to have a boyfriend!"

Ayame couldn't help but giggle at the display the three boys presented. Naruto was simply in a panic, flowers flying everywhere with his wild gestures. Sai was sitting in contemplative and confused thought, trying to make sense of the new development. And Sasuke was glaring fiercely at the countertop, hands clenched around the broken chopsticks he had picked up earlier.

At her giggle, two pairs of obsidian and one pair of royal blue snapped towards her; Naruto leaned forward, "Nee-chan, _you're_ a girl! What should we _do_?"

Ayame smiled, patting down her apron before tightening the cloth upon her head, "Naruto-kun, if Sakura-chan's in love then leave it alone. It's _her_ feelings. Don't you want her to be _happy_?"

Naruto deflated, "B-But…B-But…"

Ayame shook her head, wagging her finger at him, "_You_ don't want to be the reason for Sakura-chan's _unhappiness_ if you decide to – what was it? – _kill_ this man she cares for…Do you?"

"…B-But…"

"…_Naruto_."

"But _still_…"

"Talk to Sakura-chan about it," Ayame interrupted, "But the heart wants what the heart wants – _don't_ be selfish in your over-protectiveness."

Naruto glanced at Sasuke, the Uchiha still glaring at the countertop silently, "…It's not over-protectiveness…It's…"

'…_It's what's already meant to be…'_

"Every girl wants their happily ever after," Ayame concluded as she walked away, "Don't ruin it for her."

The Team Seven Boys had nothing further to say after _that_.

* * *

"_Tale as old as time; Song as old as rhyme…_" Sakura danced around the kitchen, helping herself to a large bowl of pick-me-up mint chocolate chip ice cream, "_Bitter, sweet, and strange; Finding you can change; Learning you were wrong…_"

"Hmmm…I'm wrong…" Sakura muttered before taking a bite of the cold substance, sucking on the spoon thoughtfully, "…Kami, _what_ am I doing to myself…?"

She made her way upstairs; slipping into her room, stopping to stare at the DVD she had already started playing on her television. She frowned, wanting desperately to turn it off but instead finding herself migrating to her bed where she plopped down comfortably and continued to munch on her mint-green snack, immersing herself in the _Disney Fairytale_.

"Not as fair as Snow White." Bite. "Not as beautiful as Aurora." Bite. "Not as kind as Cinderella." Bite. "Not as vocally talented as Ariel." Bite. "Belle, Jasmine, Pocahontas, Mulan, Tiana, Rapunzel." Bite. Bite. Bite. Bite. Bite. Bite.

Her bowl was empty.

"…Need more ice cream…" She murmured, moving to stand up.

'_Eugene! No, no, no, no, no! Stay with me, Eugene!'_

Sakura paused her movements and stared at the climactic scene unfolding before her. She watched a dying man stare lovingly at the woman he had only met just two days prior. Although cute and adorable and _romantic_ a story it was…

…It was just a story. A _fairytale_.

'…_You were my new dream…'_

"And you were mine," Sakura answered alongside the heroine. She blinked and reached for the remote. She watched as _Disney_ worked its magic, reanimation and resurrection completed without the consequences of fear and tragedy that came with death.

She lifted the remote.

And promptly turned off the television.

Haruno Sakura didn't want a _fairytale_ or even a _Prince Charming_…

…She wanted…

…She wanted the_ experience_; all her own – no guidelines, no happily-ever-afters that meant an _ending_ – she wanted her own adventure…

This new obsession she had…It wasn't _Disney_ Princes or Fairytales…

Haruno Sakura was simply ready and waiting for the next step in her life.

* * *

"…Are we really going to just let this go…?" Naruto grumbled as he, Sasuke, and Sai made their way home, "I know Ayame-nee-chan has a _point_…but…"

"Ayame-san is a girl," Sai stated, "She should know better than any of us how to handle the situation. If Ugly is in love then we should be happy for her."

"You make it sound so _easy_!" Naruto retorted.

Sai tilted his head to the side, "Isn't it? Why shouldn't we be happy for our friend…?"

Naruto pouted, "Your emotional limitations can't handle this concept, Sai! She's _Sakura-chan_ and we're supposed to…we're _supposed to_…"

"Let it go," Sasuke answered, his gaze briefly connected with Naruto's surprised ones, "Sai's right _dobe_, you're blowing this way out of proportion. Sakura can handle herself."

Naruto frowned, "But…_You_…"

"Just drop it, _loser_," Sasuke grunted, speeding his steps the last few feet and unlocking the door to the house.

Surprisingly, the entire house was plunged in complete darkness and when someone was home at least the living room lights were switched on. Naruto frowned as he switched on the hallway light before peering up the staircase and seeing no illumination shining from above either.

"Sakura-chan?" He called out, receiving no response.

"Perhaps she didn't come home," Sai supplied as he left the empty kitchen, "Do you think she went to see this _Eugene Fitzherbert_?"

Instantly, Sasuke's and Naruto's expressions darkened.

* * *

Sakura exhaled heavily as she leapt away from a giant crater she had just dealt to the forest floor, her muscles tensed with the thrill of battle even if she was just training by herself. Lunging away from a trap of triggered kunai, Sakura rolled, feeling the faint slice of metal against her thigh before brandishing her own kunai to deflect the rest.

Now that her thoughts weren't _Disney _-related, Sakura could train properly and take out any frustrations on the field, fists and feet flying.

Although she still had the problem of lacking romance in her life she figured she was still young – though she tried not to think about the statistics of young shinobi deaths – and decided that when love decided to come knocking on her door, that would be the time to start worrying about it.

* * *

He didn't know what compelled him to enter Sakura's room, but Sasuke was already there and if there were any clues about finding out who this _Eugene Fitzherbert_ was, he was going to take the chance to find them. So, while Naruto moped downstairs about '_precious little Sakura-chan growing up_' and Sai continued to incessantly question the distraught blonde, Sasuke was going to find some answers.

Sakura's room was cluttered and homey, Sasuke realized as he scanned the small space, eyeing the stack of Medical Texts and Scrolls on her desk as well as the scattered reports beside them. Her bed was neatly made but covered with numerous pillows; an empty bowl sat next to a medium-sized cardboard box that immediately piqued Sasuke's interests.

Cautiously – almost as if his presence in the room would set off any invisible traps – the Uchiha crept towards the opened, brown box and peered inside.

He was greeted with a colorful array of DVD cases, most depicting animated characters he wasn't familiar with. Wedged against the side of the box was a folded piece of paper and Sasuke couldn't help but pluck it from its spot and open it with growing interest.

'_Ino-Pig, I'm charging you with taking care of my Disney-DVDs for a while – and NO you cannot HAVE them, you're just safe-keeping them while I slowly get over my Eugene Fitzherbert obsession. I mean, yeah he's hot and funny and adorable and a great singer and romantic and close to PERFECT in my book, but he's meant for innocent, delicate, pretty, and sweet Rapunzel. She's more suited for him than I am, literally, and they're _meant_ for each other, you know? Besides I'm hardly Princess material anyway…So if I can't have him, then I can't have him; and having these DVDs is just a reminder of that so keep it until I can get over him…I don't need the temptation. BUT, you'd better take care of these PIG, they're STILL precious to me! –Sakura.'_

Sasuke didn't know whether to feel angry that this Eugene Fitzherbert was overlooking Sakura for another woman or relieved that Sakura was actually trying to forget about this mystery man. Unfortunately, it still seemed like Sakura still had lingering feelings and temptations that had her resorting to giving the Yamanaka-girl belongings that reminded her of this Fitzherbert.

He looked down at the DVDs. How could _they_ hold such precious connection to this Eugene Fitzherbert? Did he buy them for her? Did they watch them together? Here? In her room?

Sasuke's frown deepened.

Either way, this man broke his female teammate's heart.

"_I've made up my mind!_" Naruto yelled from downstairs as he stomped around, "_I'm going to kill the bastard!_"

Sasuke's eyes narrowed.

Not if _he_ got to this Eugene Fitzherbert _first_.

* * *

"…_What would I give, to live where you are…_?" Sakura whispered, lying still in the middle of the destroyed clearing, staring up at the stars, "_…What would I pay, to stay here beside you…_? _What would I do to see you…smiling at me…_?"

So the _Disney_ magic still had a hold of her, but who could blame her? She spent an entire day watching _Disney_ Movies; a lot of the songs were _bound_ to stick in her head for a while.

"Still…I wonder…" She started softly, "What _would _it be like to live like a Princess?" She sighed, "Lucky Rapunzel…"

"So this Fitzherbert is a royal…" A deep voice stated, snapping Sakura from her thoughts, her body automatically sitting up and twisting defensively.

When her emerald gaze landed on Sasuke, who stood silently in the shadows at the edge of the clearing, Sakura glared.

"Don't _do_ that!"

Sasuke only shrugged before calmly walking towards her, "You've been distracted a lot lately."

The Medic frowned, brow quirked suspiciously, "…So what if I am?"

Sasuke frowned, "You were almost killed today because of such distractions."

Sakura scoffed, lying back down on the grass, "No I _wasn't_. I've just had a lot on my mind lately."

"This Fitzherbert nobleman, I presume," Sasuke responded with a sneer.

Sakura startled, flicking her gaze up at him before narrowing her eyes into thin slits, "What did Naruto tell you?" _'And what the _hell_ did Ino tell Naruto?'_

The Uchiha steadily met her glower, "You love this man."

Sakura instantly flushed red, "I-I don't _love_ him. Kami, it's a stupid, childish _crush_…Ugh, stupid _Pig_."

"And he doesn't love you," Sasuke continued.

Sakura flinched lightly, "Yeah, rub it in my face, Sasuke. I already _know_ he doesn't love me. He _can't_. It's impossible."

"Because he loves this Rapunzel girl," He concluded, eyes still piercing hers.

Sakura huffed, irritated with the blunt teasing of her animated-boy-crush, "_Yes_, he loves _her_. Drop it already, Sasuke; I'm trying to forget this whole infatuation situation as it is!"

She pouted, not liking that _Uchiha Sasuke_ of all people was actually rubbing in her face that she was obsessing over a cartoon character and lost any and all chances with him to another cartoon character.

_Ouch_.

"He doesn't deserve you," Sasuke stated.

Sakura was about to explode with irritated exasperation when Sasuke's words fully sank in, "…Wait…What?"

"This Eugene Fitzherbert doesn't deserve you," Sasuke repeated, a little stronger than before, "I may not know who this Rapunzel-girl is but he's a _fool_ to choose her over you."

Sakura was officially completely baffled, "…What?"

Sasuke finally chose the time to look to the floor, hands shoved in his pant pockets, and in the darkness of night Sakura couldn't tell if she was actually seeing red tinting the tips of his ears, "…This Rapunzel might be sweet and delicate and pretty…But _you_…You're strong and smart and brave and…beautiful," Yeah, Sakura could definitely see the red now blooming on his cheeks; but she wasn't paying too much attention, her ears were intently latching onto his words and her heart was being horrible as it pounded loud enough for her to almost miss such sweet declarations. Sasuke finally reconnected his gaze with hers, "…You may not be a Princess, Sakura…But I'd choose you as a Kunoichi any day…"

Before Sakura knew what she was doing, her feet had launched her from her sitting position into Sasuke's surprised body, arms curling around his neck as she brought her lips against his. Unsurprisingly, Sasuke stiffened upon the sudden contact, but his tension slowly ebbed away and his hands gently grasped her waist, returning the kiss with equal fervor.

When he had planned on making Sakura feel better about her recent heartbreak, he hadn't exactly been expecting _this_…

…Not that he was complaining…Far from it, actually…

Sakura pulled away, breathless, her eyes closed as she leaned her forehead against his; when she opened her eyes, she looked at Sasuke from under her lashes, utilizing the smolder Eugene was so keen on using; Sasuke's grip on her tightened and she chuckled, "…You know what? It seems I've found my Prince…"

Sasuke smirked before bringing her body closer, capturing her lips in another fierce kiss.

* * *

"_Sakura-chan! You're home! Hey…Why are you and Teme holding hands?"_

"_I thought Ugly was in love with Eugene Fitzherbert…?"_

"_Stupid Pig…Who _else_ did she tell?"_

"_Wait, wait, wait! So you're not in love with Eugene Fitzherbert anymore, Sakura-chan?"_

"_It was a stupid crush! I'm not in love with the guy! He's not even _real_!"_

"…_He's not…?"_

...

"…_Wait, Sasuke-kun…You thought Eugene was real? Is…that why…?"_

"_H-Hey, Sakura-chan, why are you laughing? I'm confused!"_

"…_You thought he was _real_? No wonder! Kami…Hahahaha!"_

"_Sakura."_

"_I-I'm sorry…it's just…Oh, now it all makes so much _sense_!"_

"_I'm still confused Sakura-chan!"_

"_Ugly, explain please, I am not understanding either…You are saying this Eugene Fitzherbert is fictional?"_

"_Yup! Animated Character to be precise." _Giggle._ "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to pay a visit to my precious Eugene Fitzherbert's DVD as a sincere _Thank You_ for this huge misunderstanding. He deserves it…And I guess Pig wouldn't mind a paid lunch either…"_

"…_I still don't get it, Sakura-chan!"_

"_Shut up, dobe."_

"_Alright, okay, wait up…So why were you holding her hand, Teme?"_

Glare.

"_Oh come on! Fill in some blanks for us!"_

"_Sasuke-kun, are you coming? I've got room on my bed for two to watch the movie!"_

"…"

"_Hey, Teme! Wait, what's going on? Come back!"_

"…_I'm lost…"_

"…_Me too, Sai, me too…"_

"_Shall we go up and enjoy the movie also…Perhaps it will answer our questions since Ugly mentioned it…"_

Grin.

"_Good plan!"_

_..._

"_Naruto-baka, Sai, GET OUT!"_

"_Oh my Kami, my eyes!"_

"…_Perhaps we are never meant to find out who this Eugene Fitzherbert is…"_

"…_This sucks…"_

_

* * *

_

**A/N:** Just a little ficlet that popped into my head after watching _Disney's Tangled._ BEST. MOVIE. EVER! I love Eugene Fitzherbert and Rapunzel! I guess I just wanted to do a little story about Sakura's inner turmoil of not being so _princess-y_ and is actually the complete _opposite_ as a ninja. And then there's that whole _Disney_ controversy of Disney Princesses being too perfect a role model for girls and that their fairytale happily ever afters are simply far-fetched from reality. I don't know, I _love_ _Disney_ and their romantic fairytales and I just wanted to see how my writing style would go if Sakura and Sasuke were put into the situation. I guess you could call this a **Crack Fiction**, haha.

And I love meddlesome Ino too, haha.

Hope you liked!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, _Disney_ and any of the songs and quotes used from the movies for this fiction.

**Future Updates:** I'm working on **The Curse** and I'm working on **The Road of Touch; The Road to Feel** and **Vengeance. **Priorities for this Winter Break since _**TODAY WAS MY LAST DAY OF FINALS! YAY!**_So stay tuned for these Updates! Thanks for your patience!

**Love You All! Thanks for Reading and/or Reviewing!**

_Eugene Fitzherbert_ = **HEART**

Len83


End file.
